1. Field
Present example embodiments of the technology described herein relate to an input data processing program and an input data processing apparatus for processing data inputted from an input device such as a touch pad.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a technique for moving a cursor displayed on a screen of a display device by using a touch pad and the like has been utilized. In this technique, the touch pad has a predetermined position (for example, the center of the touch pad) set as a reference point, and the cursor moves on the screen in accordance with a direction and a distance from the reference point to a touch point (a position at which an operator touches the touch pad). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-73415 discloses that when coordinates of a tablet are inputted, a cursor is moved at a speed proportional to a distance between a reference point and a point at which a pen touches the tablet in the direction therebetween.
In the aforementioned technique, there is a problem that a touch position at which the operator touches the touch pad or the like does not necessarily fall on her or his intended touch position. That is, when the operator starts to make inputs to the touch pad, the operator sometimes attempts to initially touch the reference point on the touch pad so as not to move the cursor. However, it is sometimes difficult for the operator to accurately designate the reference point, so that the touch point at which the operator touches the touch pad or the like may be slightly offset from the reference point. In this case, although the operator does not intend to move the cursor, the cursor may actually be moved. Thus, in the aforementioned technique, when the operator starts to make inputs to the touch pad, the cursor is moved against the operator's intention, thereby degrading the controllability for the operator.